Canada x Reader - Thinking Out Loud
by aziaraine2
Summary: Just a simple day spent with your boyfriend, Matthew Williams. I think the quietness between loved ones can be really precious. Even if you aren't talking much, just being with each other...with that comfortable silence between you...it makes you feel so at home. It makes you realise that you two found love right where you were.


**Canada x Reader - Thinking Out Loud **

A young man with blonde hair and violet eyes took a deep breath before knocking on the front door. He adjusted the collar of his dress shirt and dusted off his pants. His hands were shaking, causing the (favourite flower) petals of the bouquet he was holding to flutter down to the floor.

"Look at me...three years and I'm still a nervous wreck." he muttered to himself.

That's right. Matthew Williams has been in a relationship with (Full Name) for more than three years now. Today, (Name) asked him to help her with homework and also to just spend the day together. Just being together would be enough reason to send butterflies to his stomach.

He stiffened when he saw the door being opened from the other side.

"M-Mattie, I didn't know you'd arrive here early, sorry.. Huh? Why are you all dressed up? ...I haven't even fixed up yet...And yeah...I look like a mess..." his girlfriend rambled shyly as she faced him.

When Matthew looked up, he noticed (Name) was wearing denim shorts, the hoodie that he let her have last year, and her hair a bit disheveled with a red maple leaf clip sticking to her (hair colour) locks. He then stared at her (eye colour) orbs and gave a warm smile.

She still looks so perfect. Simply beautiful.

(Name) tilted her head to the side. "Mattie...?"

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts. "(Name), you look beautiful the way you are, you know that?", he said softly, holding up her hands in his.

This made the girl blush as she took a step back. "Y-You...Really... making me all flustered this early..."

The boy gave a small chuckle before handing her the bouquet.

"(Favourite flowers)?... Thank you...but we're not going outside or anything like that, so why-"

"-You think that I'd stop giving you things you like just because we're not going outside, eh?"

The girl lightly punched the boy's arm as she spoke, "It's not like that, silly. I really appreciate it! Now, c'mon. You can place your stuff there on the couch. I need to go upstairs and change."

"But (Name), I already told you that you look fi-"

"-You think that I'd stop looking pretty for you just because you told me I look beautiful with messy hair, eh?"

Matthew crossed his arms and gave a warm smile. "It's not like that, silly." he said, mimicking his girlfriend's words. At that, she dashed up the stairs, leaving him to make himself comfortable in the living room.

While (Name) was upstairs, Matthew decided to play some songs on the stereo. He thought it'd be good to have some music while they tackle school matters later.

After a few minutes, he suddenly gasped in surprise when someone covered his eyes with their hands. "M-Maple...(Name)..." he exclaimed. The girl giggled.

"Sorry I took so long."

"No, it's o...kay...?" his tone suddenly changing as he turned to face his girlfriend.

She was wearing a (favourite colour), knee-high dress, her hair was tied in cute ponytail-and her maple leaf clip still holding her bangs to the side. She was absolutely stunning, Matthew thought.

"Wh-Why..."

"Well, since you looked all dressed up, I decided to wear something to match you." she said enthusiastically.

"Oh..."

"But you still gotta help me with my homework!~"

Matthew chuckled as he cupped his girlfriend's cheeks and leaned his forehead on hers. "Yeah yeah..."

_-=*=*=-~Time Skip!~-=*=*=-_

"Phew!~ Finally done with homework!" (Name) cheered as she closed her notebook.

Matthew propped his elbows on the the table and rested his chin on his knuckles. "Yeah. I can't believe your professor would give so much homework for the holidays."

"Ugh. I know right? But...at least...I got to spend the day with you."

"(Name)..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"This song..."

Both of them went silent as they listened to the song playing on the stereo.

The girl's eyes lit up as she realised what the song was. "It's...that song...from prom... Heh. I remember that. It was for the last dance. I was sitting in one of the chairs near the buffet table, already accepting the fact that no one was going to ask me to dance...so I decided to just leave early...when someone grabbed my hand. It was a blonde haired Canadian with violet eyes...and an incredibly red face." She giggled. Upon hearing that, Matthew scratched the back of his head. "Ehehe..yeah..."

"Hahaha. Yup~... and that guy was so shy, and his voice was barely above a whisper-I wasn't able to hear him speak at first, since the hall was noisy and the music was playing really loud. He started stammering out words that I couldn't comprehend... I was about to ask him politely about what he wanted to say, when he suddenly blurted out, 'Oh Maple! What I'm trying to say is that I wanted to dance with you, (Name)!'..."

Matthew covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and placed his hands back to his sides and spoke, "...But...we weren't able to dance, huh?"

"Yeah... When we already placed our hands on each other, about to dance-the song ended!"

"Yeah"

At that, Matthew stood up and made a curt bow in front of his girlfriend.

"May I have this dance, miss (Name)?"

The girl suddenly blushed and spoke, "Wh-What? Now...I.. I don't actually know how to dance-or what if I step on your foot or something-or what if-"

Before the girl could finish rambling, her boyfriend pulled her up into a hug.

"It's fine. I'll guide you." he said as he stared lovingly into her (eye colour) orbs.

As they positioned themselves to dance, the song ended.

They both laughed as they reminisced the same happening from three years ago.

"Well, this time...we have all the time in the world. No DJ can stop us from this dance." Matthew said as he pressed the replay button on the remote. He then threw the remote to the couch and turned back to his girlfriend.

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms on his neck while he placed his hands on her waist.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
><em>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<em>  
><em>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?<em>  
><em>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?<em>

"Of course." she said, answering the song as if her boyfriend asked her.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
><em>And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23<em>

"And even after we're 70, 80, 90...I'll always love you, (Name)." Matthew whispered as he and (Name) swayed to the song.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
><em>Maybe just the touch of a hand<em>

"I can remember when we first held hands, it was like sparks flew all around me."

_Well, me-I fall in love with you every single day_  
><em>And I just wanna tell you I am<em>

_So honey now_

At that, Matthew twirled her around...

_Take me into your loving arms_

...and pulled her back into a hug.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
><em>Place your head on my beating heart<em>

She buried her face in her chest, finding warmth.

_I'm thinking out loud _

Matthew lifted her chin up to face her as he mouthed the line,

_"That maybe we found love right where we are"_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
><em>And the crowds don't remember my name<em>

Matthew closed his eyes. He thought about how he was practically invisible to everyone else. He was always forgotten, no one would remember him... No one...

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
><em>I know you will still love me the same<em>

...except for (Name). She never forgot about him. She always knew the difference between him and his brother. She knows him. She loves him. And he loves her.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
><em>And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory<em>

He caressed her cheek. Neither saying anything, but she gave him that warm smile he always loved.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
><em>Maybe it's all part of a plan<em>  
><em>Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes<em>  
><em>Hoping that you'll understand<em>

_But, baby, now_  
><em>Take me into your loving arms<em>  
><em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<em>  
><em>Place your head on my beating heart<em>  
><em>Thinking out loud<em>  
><em>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

They both danced slowly, enjoying the moment shared with each other. It was so incredible. Even after all these years, they still made each other feel that giddy feeling, that feeling that can make you burst out so much happiness...that feeling of...

...Love.

Loving someone and getting hurt, both have experienced that. They've both gone through so much before, they thought they'd never find the right person. At that time when they didn't really think that it would work out for them when it comes to love-love found them.

_So, baby, now_  
><em>Take me into your loving arms<em>  
><em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart<em>  
><em>I'm thinking out loud<em>

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Matthew spun (Name) around again for one last time...

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

...and pulling her back into a hug-when (Name) accidentally missed her footing and ended up falling down on top of the blonde Canadian.

"Mattie, I'm sorr-"

She got cut off by the soft lips of her boyfriend. Though surprised at first, she kissed back. When they pulled away for air, Matthew spoke,

"I love you."

(Name) smiled and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"I love you, too, Mattie."

_And we found love right where we are_


End file.
